Testing of gasses can be done for many different reasons. One example is personalized health monitoring through breath analysis. Another example is pollution screening and/or monitoring. Yet other examples include environmental screening and/or monitoring, industrial process monitoring, and the like. While gas sensors can play an integral role in such monitoring activities, cost effective sensors having low power consumption have not generally been available. This is particularly true for small form factor gas sensors that can be wearable by the general public to provide gas monitoring in the immediate environment of an individual.